Lost Hopes
by Everbreed
Summary: This fic is about a guy named Dan who has a history tied in with Silent Hill.And has a mysterous reason to feel guilt for the tragedy that has changed Silent Hill. R
1. Default Chapter

Lost Hopes 

'I cant believe this is happening, this couldn't be all my fault could it?' Dan thought to himself as he leaned up against the side of a brick building.  
Dan was looking up and down the streets , although he couldn't really see much considering the extremely thick fog. 'I should just stay here , In till this all blows over ,...wait... what if it doesn't blow over? what if the whole world is like this' Dan thought beginning to panic. Dan really dint want to go anywhere , the last thing he wanted was to run into one of those freaked out monsters , but it was pretty dam cold outside.

Finally Dan gave in and began walking in a random direction , after all it dint really matter where he headed , he couldn't even see for shit anyways. It seemed like every step was a battle , he had to force himself to continue on , despite his fear of running into one of those fucked up things. As Dan walked threw the thick fog covered street he crossed his arms hugging himself for warmth. "And I wanted a paradise, this is what I got ,...some fucking paradise" Dan scowled to himself as he came to a intersection. 'Great now which way,...sigh I guess I'll just keep going straight in till I find someplace to hide in' Thought Dan as he carefully crossed the intersection looking around first to check for creatures. This area seemed more commercial than the previous area witch was mostly crumbling houses.

As Dan walked forth he could see a light threw the fog it looked like a red neon light. 'Maybe its a store or restaurant, that means there could be food in there as well' thought Dan as he increased his pace of walking .  
"ha maybe there's a god after all" Dan laughed. As Dan walked towards the light in the distant he heard a loud crash to his left. "holy shit!" screamed Dan as he whipped around looking into the ally to his left,  
his hands outstretched as if he expected to be tackled by some creature.  
But as he looked about frantically he dint see anything , then he noticed a overturned garbage can witch was rattling around on its side. "what the fuck is in there" Dan said as he stared bemused at the garbage can.

To Dan's relief a cat jumped out from the garbage can , the cat had a piece of meat in its mouth. "Jesus , fucking cat ...man" Dan sighed as he wrapped his arms back around his chest and began walking towards the red neon light. As Dan got closer he could make out more of the building that held the Neon sign he could now make out the letters of the sign.  
"Heavens Bar,...huh maybe there are others in there" Dan said as he began jogging towards the place. Dan finally came up to the front of the building. "Please be open" Dan said as placed his hand on the door handle,  
to his relief the door opened. 'This is the first dam thing that's gone right today' thought Dan as he walked into the dark bar.

"Hello , anybody in here , hello!" Dan called as he looked around at a deserted scenery. There were booths lining the walls and a cat walk with a pole, plus a main bar lined with stools . There were no lights on , with the exception of several dim lights over the bar and a neon sign witch like the one outside, said Heavens Bar. "doesn't seem like heaven to me" said Dan as he walked over to the bar , still vary cautious , he wasn't certain that this place was exactly safe yet. "lets see what we got here" said Dan as he Leaned on the bar counter and reached around fishing for a liquor bottle.  
'Here we go' thought Dan as he brought his hand back with a bottle of jacks. 'man this place reeks of cigarettes ,beer and stale food' he thought as he tightly grasped the cap of the bottle of jacks , and with a twist he popped it open. "here we go" he said with enthusiasm. Dan took a large swig of the jack Daniels , then brought his other hand up to wipe his mouth.  
"now that's refreshing" he gasped feeling his stomach become warm.

'Now lets see if there's some food in this joint, then ill be really fine' he thought as he slid off the stool and made his way around the bar counter.  
"here we are" Dan said coming to a door. Dan cautiously opened the door slowly unsure if he would find a kitchen with food or a creature looking for food. 'looks okay to me' he said looking in the dark kitchen , there were cabinets and stoves littered with all sorts of cooking utensils. Dan walked into the kitchen and immediately started opening cabinets and drawers. But all of a sudden he felt a large gust of wind blow past him.  
'what the hell, there aren't any windows in here' he thought as he turned around to observe the room. Dan jumped back flying into a giant metal cabinet sending pots and pans crashing to the ground. "who the fuck are you!" screamed Dan as he backed away from the image of a hooded women.

"I am part of you" the women replied. "Me...what?" stuttered the perplexed Dan. "Yes ... but that's not important" "how'd you get in here?" asked Dan.  
"This is all your fault , Your just like your ancestors. you can never just be content with this world or your life." said the women , her face displaying a pale look of despair. "what are you talking about , I dint want this" sputtered Dan. "You just don't understand , you cant fool with things you don't understand, your just as naive as your ancestors were . You've gone and made there same mistake, all for your desire of a paradise. this must be contained." the women spoke, her voice trailing off as she disappeared.  
"wait! ...I dint want this , I dint know this was going to happen , help me . screamed Dan. But it was no use the women was gone. "It...it was my fault" Dan said as he sat down leaning against the metal cabinets, and buried his face in his hands. 'This wasn't suppose to happen' he thought as he wept himself into a deep sleep.

End of part one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Hopes -  
part 2

-Maria-

Dan slept lying against a metal cabinet. For once his mind in peace.  
"TRUST ME, Trust me ,trust me..." Dan immediately snapped out of his slumber as he jerked him self out of his reclined position. "Whose there"  
screamed Dan. 'that's weird I swear I heard something' Thought Dan as he got to his feet . Dan walked threw the kitchen door back into the bar area.  
"Hey ...who are you?...are you lost?" asked Dan looking at a young child who was sitting on one of the bar stools. "nope" the child simply stated.

'This child looks so familiar' Dan thought to himself. "well were are your parents?" Asked Dan as he made his way towards the small child.  
"you should know" replied the child. "huh...what are you talking about"  
asked Dan trying to make sense of this situation. "I'm hungry" smiled the young kid. 'this kid is so dam familiar , like ive seen him all my life'  
"Well do you want some food...I think there's some food in the back .  
hold on ill get you some." Dan said as he turned and headed back to the kitchen door, but then stopped right in his tracks.

'omy god I know who that kid is' with the realization Dan felt shivers go down his spine. 'that kid looks identical to me ...when I was a kid'  
thought Dan as he whipped around to face the young boy. "what"  
"Hey kid where are you ? where did you go?" screamed Dan , just then Dan herd the front door swing shut. "hey wait kid , you cant go out there by your self" screamed Dan as he ran to the door and swung it open, but all he saw was thick fog. "shit!" Dan just stood at the door way for a few moments . 'I would be calling his name .  
if I knew what it was' thought Dan as he went to turn back into the bar.

"Whoa holy shit" screamed Dan as he jumped backward expecting to feel snow under his shows , but found himself backed into a bookshelf.  
'Where am I?' thought Dan as he looked around the room. Dan wasn't sure but he thought he could hear sirens in the background.

"Trust in me , and fall as well ..."

"what is going on! who said that?" screamed Dan. There was nobody in this room it looked as though he was in some kind of hospital reception room. Dan hearing no reply to his plea began to walk around the room trying to figure out what had happened. 'Wait I know this place...this is Brookhaven Hospital , I visited Maria here' Thought Dan as he came to a door that he recognized as a door that led into the main hallway. As Dan opened the door it only took him several seconds to realize things weren't right.

As he peered into the hall way a shadowy figure came rushing towards him.  
"Oh shit its those things!" screamed Dan as he slammed the door and backed into the reception room. 

" Dan your no different then your ancestors"

'There's that voice again' Dan thought as he looked around bemused.

"Face it you need me , your kind has always needed me"

"Samuel ...I should have known" Said Dan in a angry tone.

"Don't act so surprised , you've finally come out of your shell,  
you must think you can succeed where your ancestors failed?"

"No! im here to put an end to this...my Ancestors were selfish they dint care who got hurt for there own dreams." yelled Dan.

"Your sister may feel differently"

"Maria is dead!" said Dan.

"huh or is she really?"

"what...what are you talking about" asked Dan "hey wait ,...Damit Answer me!" Yelled Dan.  
'no use he's gone, what do I do now...Maria'  
'could she be...no that's not possible , I might as well check ive got nothing better to do' Thought Dan as he went back to the door.  
Dan swung open the door and quickly sprinted to the elevator at the end of the hall , as he dodged one of those living dead nurses.  
Dan ran up to the elevator as he mashed on the second floor button,  
well he kept his eyes on the dead nurse who was closing in on him.  
-Bing- the elevator doors slid open and Dan jumped in. 'Shit im not cut out for this' Dan thought . 'not exactly the courage's type' thought Dan as the elevator doors opened. Dan carefully poked his head and looked down the hall. "Seems there's no monsters ...yet" Dan said to himself as he walked down the hall way.

"217... this is the one, marias room' thought Dan as he stared at the old wooden door , before he finally opened it. There was indeed a women sitting with her back turned to Dan , she was sitting in a wheel chair.  
'could this be Maria , she always did sit in that wheel chair and stare into space , rambling to herself.' thought Dan. "Maria...is that you?" asked Dan as he walked into the dark room. The women turned around to face Dan. 'it ...it is Maria!' Thought Dan. "Hello Brother" said Maria.  
"But your ...dead" Gasped Dan. "Do I look dead to you?" Asked Maria.  
"Well no but...I saw you... at the wake." Stuttered Dan.

"Do you trust your memory more than your sight little brother?" Asked Maria. "no this cant be real" said the pale looking Dan. "Dan why don't you just try , don't let it all be in vain" gently spoke Maria. "what...You mean for paradise?...no way , you must be out of your mind , Samuel is nothing but Evil , don't you see yet? you were all betrayed all he has to offer is misery and pain , there was no paradise he deceived you all!" screamed Dan. "ha ...little brother you still don't get it do you?" Said Maria as her image began to vanish.

"Wait Maria ...get what? what are you not telling me, please don't leave me...again"  
screamed Dan. "Damit why does every one keep doing that?  
...ahh shit my head , ah my head ...what the hell." yelled Dan as he clenched his head and dropped to his knees.

"Ahh!" Screamed Dan as he sat straight up. 'where the hell am I now?' thought Dan as he looked around. There was metal cabinets , ovens and many cooking appliances. 'Im back in the kitchen at heavens bar.  
was I just dreaming ...no it was more than a dream.' Thought Dan as he got to his feet and walked threw the kitchen door into the bar and then stopped.  
"huh what no kid this time?" said Dan sarcastically . "Guess I better get this done." Sighed Dan as he headed for the front door.

End of part 2

I know the pieces fit cause I watched them tumble down,  
no fault, none to blame, doesn't mean I don't desire, so point the finger, blame the other ,watch the temple topple over ,  
bring the pieces back together, rediscover communication. Tool ,Schism . 


End file.
